The Song
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: There was only one thing she could give Shelley, and this was it. Amber/Shelley.


**Here's the Amber/Shelley songfic I was talking about earlier today! This is a little fluffier than most Amber/Shelley fics, but that's okay, right?**

**The song in this one is Your Song by Elton John (another of my very favorite songs, and another song I don't own. I also think that Elton John is one of the best songwriters of the twentieth century, regarding rock and roll, along with Burt Bacharach and Bruce Springsteen). BTW, just to clear something up, the song is written from the point of view of a guy, but in this fic, the song is from Amber's point of view. Just something I felt I should clear up!**

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

It was hard to hide the feelings that Amber had.

It was a feeling that Amber knew, that, if gotten out, would completely ruin her chances of continuing to dance on TV, let alone anything else in the world of entertainment, again, and that her mother would disown her, but she couldn't help it. She loved everything about her; her flaming red hair, her stunning figure, her ruby red lips covered in lipstick that Amber had tasted for the first time a few months ago behind Corny's podium once everybody had left. It was then that she had felt Shelley's figure for the first time, ran her fingers down her curves, rubbed her soft, velvety skin under her palms, really got a good look into those beautiful, clear eyes of hers.

She knew that it wasn't possible, not now, not with the country's point of view the way it was, but maybe someday, when the point of view, the status quo changed, maybe someday 

she and Shelley could get together, buy a house, maybe adopt some kids or something, and live out their lives together.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Shelley's birthday was coming up, and Amber knew that she had to give her something. Unfortunately for Amber, she didn't have much money. Velma immediately snapped up every paycheck Amber got for dancing on the show and spent it on who-knows-what, and Amber never saw a single cent of it. Amber had seen a beautiful emerald necklace in one of the stores downtown, but as soon as Amber saw the price tag, she realized that the most she would be able to do for Shelley regarding that necklace was tell her that she had considered buying it for her. Amber kept scraping and saving, however, hoping that, eventually, she would have enough to buy Shelley something, if not as nice, at least pretty close.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

It was during the Corny Collins show one day that Amber realized exactly what she could do. Link had commented in passing on a song that had just played, saying that anybody could write a song that was better than that. It was just a brief, fleeting comment, but it had a massive impact on Amber, and Amber decided that that was exactly what she should do for Shelley, write a song for her, a song that told her how much she truly cared for her.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Amber never realized how hard writing could be. 

It took Amber days and days to write the verses right, trying to get the words to lock together in that magic way, the way in which they flowed together best to tell Shelley exactly what she wanted to say. She found it even more frustrating to get the right combination of notes, the combination that would unlock the song and shoot it into the stratosphere of greatness that so few songs managed to achieve. 

She fiddled with the words and notes for hours upon hours, days upon days. She wore her pencil down completely, writing, erasing, writing and erasing over and over and over again. She tried millions of different combinations of notes, tried different words to see if they fit in with the melody of the song better than the one that had been there before.

Finally, Shelley's birthday came, and Amber had just barely finished the song in time. It was great, Amber had to say. It was just what Amber had wanted to say to Shelley, and it said it in exactly the right way she had wanted to say them. It was ready.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Amber slipped Shelley the folder filled with the musical sheets after the show had finished, the party for Shelley had finally wound down, and after everybody had taken about three hours to leave.

"This is for you, Shelley," Amber told Shelley. "I only wish it could be more."

Shelley, with a sort of puzzled look on her face, took the folder and let her eyes skim over the papers that were in the folder. Her eyes grew bigger as she read through the song. When she was done, she looked up at Amber and smiled.

"I couldn't wish for anything more, Amber," she said.

Amber smiled as she moved closer to Shelley, wrapped her arms around her, feeling her silky skin, running her fingers through her flaming hair and pressing her lips against Shelley's sweet-tasting lips.


End file.
